culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hugh and I
Hugh and I is a black-and-white British sitcom that aired from 1962 to 1967. It starred Terry Scott and Hugh Lloyd as two friends who shared lodgings with Terry's mother and was followed by a sequel called Hugh and I Spy. Previously, the two male actors had worked together on stage for many years. Only 24 episodes are thought to survive; (see wiping). Hugh and I was written by John T. Chapman with additional material from John Junkin. Music was by Wally Stott. The first five series were produced by David Croft. Cast *Terry Scott - Himself *Hugh Lloyd - Himself *Vi Stevens - Mrs Scott (series 1 to 5) *Wallas Eaton - Arthur Crispin (series 1 to 5) *Mollie Sugden - Ethel Crispin (series 1 to 5) *Jacqueline Wallis followed by Jill Curzon in series 1, ep 5 - Norma Crispin *Cyril Smith - Harold Wormold (series 1) *Jack Haig - Cecil Wormold'' (series 2 to 5)'' *Patricia Hayes - Griselda Wormold (series 1 to 5) Plot Terry Scott is a youngish bachelor who wants to achieve wealth without putting in any hard work. The scheming Terry lives with his mother at 33, Lobelia Avenue in Tooting, London. They have a simple and easily led lodger, Hugh Lloyd, who works at a local aircraft factory. The two often try to make money through one of Scott's schemes. Their next door neighbours, the Crispins and the Wormolds, also make frequent appearances. Mr Crispin is a loud mouth who thinks violence will solve a problem, Mrs Crispin is a snob and their daughter Norma is constantly chased after by men. On the other side, the Wormolds are an old couple with Harold being very doddery. In the last episode of the fifth series, Hugh won £5,000 on the Premium Bonds (the highest prize at the time) and the following series showed the two of them undertaking a world cruise. The neighbours and mother had left the show. Episodes All episodes from the first, fifth and sixth series were 30 minutes, while episodes from the other series were 25 minutes long. The surviving 25/30 minute episodes are indicated by an asterisk, as are the two Christmas Night With the Stars specials.Indication as to the survival or otherwise of the two Christmas Night With the Stars from the lostshows.com website. Obviously, if the episode is not listed by the lostshows.com website, it can be assumed to have survived. Series One (1962) #''Fully Incomprehensive''* (17 July 62) Terry thinks there is money to be made from an insurance agency. After visiting a real agency to see what goes on, Terry starts off in business. He fails to sell a policy to both sets of neighbours, but the man he does sell a policy to is injured when Terry's sign falls on him, so a claim. #''Brace of Peasants''* (24 July 62) It's their annual holiday and Hugh was looking forwards to Mrs Crabthorne's guest house at Brighton as usual but Terry has booked them grouse hunting in Scotland. Getting up at 5 am and wandering around on cold moors quickly loses its appeal, and it doesn't help that there are army manoeuvres there so they head south to Brighton. Also stars Deryck Guyler as a ticket inspector, Fred Emney as Lord Popham (as ep 7) and Frank Williams as an army officer. Also John Junkin #''Episode Three''* (31 July 62) #''Episode Four''* (7 August 62) #''A Fete Worse Than Death''* (14 August 62) The last Church Fete was a disaster so Terry takes charge as usual and decides on a Pageant of History, with the cast portraying all the important events from 1066 onwards. But everything goes wrong including heavy rain on the day. Also starred Julian Orchard as Mr Spinks and Charles Lloyd-Pack as the vicar. #''Episode Six''* (21 August 62) #''Putting on the Ritz''* (28 August 62) Terry is finally thinking about getting a job and decides to be a Rich American's aide. Thanks to his mother, they meet him at the very expensive Ritz (hotel and) restaurant where he and Hugh upset the posh air of the place. They end up with a bill of £47.10s (£47.50p) and all Terry has is Hugh's £14.10s, so they end up working for the restaurant to pay the rest off. Also stars Fred Emney as a Lord and Jeremy Hawk as head waiter. #''Love Thy Neighbour''* (4 September 62) The Crispins buy a car and as they cannot park it outside their own house, park it outside the Scotts' house. It is very noisy and smoke comes into the living room every time it is started, so Terry decides they should paint a white line at 2 am to stop them parking there but a policeman catches them and they get fined £5 each. Terry then decides that Hugh should buy a car. It's an old banger but too late they realise that neither of them can drive. #''Episode Nine'' (11 September 62) Series Two (1963) #''Lost Property''* (21 May 63) #''Trad Fad Lloyd''* (28 May 63) #''Wedding Bells''* (4 June 63) #''April In Paris''* (11 June 63) #''Prison Visitor''* (18 June 63) Terry decides to become a prison visitor to reform convicts. His first try is a hard man (Kenneth J. Warren) who he manages to upset. When that convict escapes a few weeks later, he comes to Terry's house armed with a gun and takes them all hostage. Husband Harold Wormold has vanished from the series and brother-in-law Cecil has taken his place with Haig looking like his "LeClerc" role in 'Allo 'Allo, twenty years later. #''The 19th Hole''* (25 June 63) #''A Turn for the Nurse''* (2 July 63) #''Where There's a Will''* (9 July 63) #''A Sink of Iniquity''* (16 July 63) Terry tries to mend a fuse at the Crispin's house and puts his foot through the sink. Mollie Sugden as Ethel Crispin suggests they should get "Slocombe's" (She would later play Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?) to put in a new one but as they charge £10, Terry decides he and Hugh should do it. This leads to the new sink being put on a removals lorry going to Leeds, Hugh fusing the electricity in a number of houses and making a hole in a water pipe. Also stars Deryck Guyler as a police sergeant. #''Holding the Baby''* (23 July 63) #''The Root of all Evil''* (30 July 63) #''A Place In The Sun''* (6 August 63) Christmas Special (1963) *Short Special as part of Christmas Night with the Stars (25 December 63) Series Three (1964) #''New Year Resolution'' (4 January 64) #''Pen Friends'' (11 January 64) #''Coal Comfort'' (22 February 64) #''Emergency Ward'' (7 March 64) #''Wheel of Fortune'' (14 March 64) #''Central Cheating'' (21 March 64) #''Escort Duty''* (28 March 64) Terry is so desperate to see a championship fight where seats are twenty five guineas (£26.25p) each that he decides to get a job. He and Hugh join an escort agency and get a job looking after two Italian women. However he ends up at the opera while Hugh who can't stand boxing ends up at the fight. #''Door To Door'' (10 April 64) #''The Girl on the Poster'' (17 April 64) #''A Fat Chance of Slimming'' (24 April 64) #''The Day of Reckoning'' (1 May 64) #''In The Dog House'' (8 May 64) #''A Chain Reaction'' (15 May 64) Christmas Special (1964) *Short Special as part of Christmas Night with the Stars* (25 December 64) Series Four (1965) #''Mum's Suitor'' (3 January 65) #''The Old Folks at Home'' (10 January 65) #''Terry Mason'' (17 January 65) #''The Critics'' (7 February 65) #''The White Man's Grave (14 February 65) #''On The Ball (21 February 65) #''Going, Going, Gone!'' (28 February 65) #''No Business Like Snow Business'' (7 March 65) #''A Bird In The Nest'' (14 March 65) #''The Chair'' (21 March 65) #''Horses For Courses'' (28 March 65) #''The Suit'' (4 April 65) #''Bun Fight'' (11 April 65) Series Five (1966) #''Night Life'' (3 January 66) #''Pot Luck'' (10 January 66) #''It Never Rains''* (17 January 66) #''Goodbye Dolly'' (24 January 66) #''The Gas Man Cometh'' (31 January 66) #''Ministering Angel'' (7 February 66) #''With a Pinch of Salt'' (14 February 66) #''Costume Piece'' (21 February 66) #''It's In The Stars'' (28 February 66) #''Huntin', Shootin' and Fishin''' (7 March 66) #''Tooting Footlights'' (14 March 66) #''The Christening'' (21 March 66) #''The Jackpot'' (28 March 66) Series Six (1966–67) #''Troubled Waters'' (29 November 66) #''Morocco Bound'' (6 December 66) #''Beau Jesters'' (13 December 66) #''Arabian Knights'' (20 December 66) #''Hold That Tiger'' (27 December 66) #''Chinese Crackers''* (3 January 67) #''A Touch of the Rising Sun'' (10 January 67) #''Adios, Amigos'' (17 January 67) Radio A single episode of Hugh and I was adapted for radio by the BBC and was broadcast on 13 June 1963. DVD Release All 24 surviving episodes of the series, were released on DVD on 7 September 2015. References *Mark Lewisohn, "Radio Times Guide to TV Comedy", BBC Worldwide Ltd, 2003 *[http://www.phill.co.uk/comedy/hugh/index.html Hugh and I] at British TV Comedy External links * Category:1962 British television programme debuts Category:1967 British television programme endings Category:1962 television series debuts Category:1967 television series endings Category:1960s British television series Category:BBC television sitcoms Category:David Croft sitcoms Category:Lost BBC episodes Category:Television shows set in London